littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Saya Tokido
|Name = Saya Tokido |kanji name = 朱鷺戸 沙耶 |romaji name = Tokido Saya |Gender = Female |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Cyan |Birthday = October 21 (Libra) |Height = 156cm |Weight = 44kg |Size = 83 / 55 / 82 |Occupation = Student |Position = Thirteenth Little Busters Member |Status = Alive |Japanese = Harumi Sakurai |Visual Novel = Little Busters! Ecstasy |Anime = EX 01 - Secret Agent: Saya Tokido|English = Hilary Haag}} Saya Tokido (朱鷺戸 沙耶, Tokido Saya) is one of the main heroines in Little Busters! EX and the anime adaptation of the same name and the thirteenth members of Little Busters. Appearance : Saya's eye color is cyan, her hair color is blonde and she wears two large white ribbons, and a black one in the back. Saya usually wears the school uniform and carries two pistols. Biography : Saya is a heroine who only appears in Little Busters! Ecstasy. During the day, she is a popular girl in her class at Riki's school due to her attractive face and figure, though she is known to be a natural airhead. However, at night, she can be found at the school, wandering around in order to obtain a "treasure" from those she calls the "Darkness Executives", and even has to fight them for it. : Saya's true identity is Aya, a normal girl with a father as a doctor, who volunteered in various countries that are not well-off. Since they had to move frequently, she did not have enough time for any deep relationships with others or school. During her childhood, she briefly befriended Riki during her short stay in Japan, when they played soccer with each other. Despite that, she still had to leave Japan with her father due to his work. Aya continued traveling during several years until she and her father finally decided to come back to Japan and have a normal life. After a short time since she returned to Japan, Aya died in an accident due to a flood. : When the artificial world was created, her wandering soul which still had a lot of regrets and unfulfilled wishes entered the artificial world. Inside, she materialized as Saya Tokido, a character from Kyousuke's favorite manga, which incidentally happened to be her favorite as well. Due to this, Kyousuke originally thought she was created due to his hidden desire, and intended to leave her alone. After seeing her interacting with Riki, he realized that she was actually an "interloper" in his world and he tried to tolerate it until some point, however, Riki got involved with Saya so much that her existence caused him to stray away from the other Little Busters members. At some point, Kyousuke realized that he has to make Saya leave as soon as possible in order to come back to the original purpose for the creation of the world. This is implied during the "replay" portion of her route where all the traps that used to be just merely a prank become lethal, and everything turns into a replay game. : The head of the "darkness executives", Tokikaze Shun (who is actually Kyousuke role-playing the main antagonist from Saya Tokido's manga) tells Saya at the beginning (and each subsequent replay) that if she wants to leave the dream world, she just has to pull the trigger on herself, since ‘this world’ could be hard for her to handle. : In one of the last loops, Kyousuke says to Saya that he can't allow her to repeat the loop anymore and asks her to leave, since they can't continue doing this forever. During that scene it is revealed that Saya always knew about the secret of the world and that the youth she always wanted was inside of the artificial world. She also says that everybody inside the world is kind and gentle, including Kyousuke, since as she stated, he could get rid her anytime if he really wanted to, but he didn't. : Finally, Saya acceded to leave the dream world and Kyousuke promised to grant her final request. Saya asks for a last time loop in order to have another chance to meet with Riki, defeat the final boss and obtain the treasure. Kyousuke agrees with it but since the identity of the treasure is unknown, Saya asks him to turn the treasure into a biological weapon. : At the very end of her route, after her final request was fulfilled, as well as all of her other wishes, Saya commits suicide by shooting herself in the head to leave and disappear from the dream world. In the final scene of her route in the visual novel, she wakes up in some place, apparently back to being a child. Trivia *Her English voice actress, Hillary Haag has voiced characters from Key anime series, including Fuko Ibuki in Clannad and Yui in Angel Beats!. *Jun Maeda once mentioned that Saya is his favorite character in the series. *She is a classmate of Sasami Sasasegawa; both are students of class 2-A. *Although she did not officially appear in the first season of the anime adaptation, she is seen in the crowd of pupils, in episode three, after Yuiko beats Masato. She also appeared in the unaired OVA and in one of the teaser trailers for the anime adaptation. She made her official appearance in episode one of Little Busters! EX. Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Little Busters! EX Characters Category:All Pages